


Sharing Their Bed

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage: Con Artists
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Go Na Byul/Roy Ryul, Jeong Eui-Sang/Roy Ryul/Go Na Byul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Sharing Their Bed

The first time Eui-Sang shared a bed with Roy and Na-Byul, he wasn’t so much in it, as he was under it.

Con artists never slept, which meant that Eui-Sang was often pushed to work for a little longer, in order to try and find out where the money was coming from or going.

He was thankful that Roy was also forced to help, even if all he was doing was making unhelpful comments by his side.

“Can’t you just bring up his account summary?” Roy grumbled, “Won’t that tell you everything?”

“Oh gee, why didn’t I think of that? Oh wait, I DID!” Eui-Sang snapped, burying his face in his hands, listening to Na-Byul grunting in the bedroom, “What’s she doing?”

“We broke the mattress. She’s replacing it with a new one.”

That was certainly something Eui-Sang didn’t need to hear.

“So… you’re making her do all the work?” He frowned, “Not very gentlemanly of you.”

“She insisted.” Roy glanced over and smirked, “She probably wouldn’t mind you helping though. She’ll still be the strongest person in the room that way.”

“Hey!” 

But he was already getting out of his seat and heading in that direction, carefully knocking on the door and making his way inside.

“Ummm…” He flinched as Na-Byul spun around to glare at him, softening slightly when she saw it was him (but only slightly), “… need any help?”

She was silent for a few moments, scanning him from head to toe before shrugging. “Alright. But if anyone asks, I did most of the work.”

“I don’t think anyone will believe otherwise.”

And honestly, it was going okay, until Na-Byul lost her grip and Eui-Sang found himself trapped underneath the mattress, unable to get enough momentum to move it.

The fact that Na-Byul was on top of it laughing, probably didn’t help.

………………………………………………………………………….

The second time he ended up in their bed, they weren’t even in the same building.

Undercover as a married couple.

Some people got all the luck.

And of course, Eui-Sang was feeling sorry for himself, hence the reason he was in their bed. Burying his face in their pillows, he squeezed his eyes closed, slipping into a deep slumber.

~

Na-Byul and Roy couldn’t help but smile at the sight that met them when they got home.

Eui-Sang fast asleep, with his hair messy from moving about, mouth open with lips that were just begging for a kiss.

……………………………………………………………….

The third time he ended up in their bed, they were in it, but he was in no shape to appreciate it.

He was never going into another clinic as long as he lived. From the moment he stepped into that room, he could practically feel the germs attaching themselves to him.

Two days later, when none of the over-the-counter medicine worked, Eui-Sang was feeling very sorry for himself.

He started off in his own room, but had fever-induced nightmares that threatened to alert everyone in the mall to their presence, and it was then that the team discovered he slept like a log when he was near Na-Byul or Roy… preferably both.

Neither of them argued too much, not even when they ended up catching it themselves.

…………………………………………………………………….

The fourth time was nearly the last time.

This time, the mark was an old confidant of Eui-Sang’s, someone who had been caught during one of their missions together and vowed to get his revenge.

Na-Byul had teased that she understood the homicidal urge… at least until someone had tried running Eui-Sang over one day.

Tae-Joon and Soo-Hwang had been firm in their next decision.

Eui-Sang was not to leave until the matter had been sorted out.

Despite his protests, Eui-Sang was secretly pleased that everyone was so worried about him. He was even more thrilled when Roy and Na-Byul brought him food from his favourite restaurant.

“We should go to bed.” Roy stated, after a long evening of eating and drinking, “Come on.”

Na-Byul got to her feet, pulling Eui-Sang with her, ignoring his weak protests, which only got weaker as he was pulled into their room, the pair of them stripping his clothes off of him.

Everything was going well, until Tae-Joon banged on the door, informing everyone that he had the perfect plan to catch their mark.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Perfect plan his ass.

Him acting as bait was not a perfect plan.

There was a gun shot, as the bullet tore into him, sending him crashing to the ground, a fire burning in his chest.

“Eui-Sang!”

………………………………………………….

Waking up was the worst mistake Eui-Sang ever made.

His mouth felt woolly and his stomach was twisting and flipping inside of him. His eyelashes were matted together as if he’d been crying, and even if he hadn’t, he certainly felt like doing so now.

Who knew getting shot hurt this much?!

His shoulder felt like someone had gripped it in a vise and tightened it until it was nothing more than a mangled mess of flesh and bone.

Someone kissed his hand.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he first saw Na-Byul pacing the room, with Roy sitting next to him, lips pressed to Eui-Sang’s hand.

“H-How- “

“You’ve been unconscious for a week.” Roy seemed to know exactly what he was going to ask, “You’ll be fine though. No lasting effect.”

“Oh that’s- that’s…” Eui-Sang frowned.

Why did he suddenly feel the need to take a long nap?

…………………………………………………………………….

The next time he woke up, it was Na-Byul holding his hands whilst she was fast asleep. Her head was pillowed on her arm and her face was slightly smushed.

She was still so beautiful.

“Hey.”

He turned his head, glancing over at Roy, “H-Hey.” He managed to force out, “T-Thirsty.”

Almost immediately, Roy grabbed a glass and filled it with water, putting a straw in it, “Little sips.”

Once his head felt a little clearer, Eui-sang sighed in relief, “Was it bad?” he asked, referring to the wound.

“Mmmm.”

“It was bad.”

Hearing Na-Byul’s voice, Eui-sang turned in her direction, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair, only messing it up further. “It was very bad.” She repeated, “Nicked an important blood vessel.” She then glanced up at Roy, “Did you order that king-sized bed?”

Eui-Sang frowned in confusion, “Why do you need a king-sized bed?”

…………………………………………………………………………..

It took five more days for Eui-Sang to fully recover in the king-sized bed, and on that fifth day, he decided to take a chance and test a theory. He reached for Roy, who was closest, placing a hand against his back.

Roy tensed for a moment, before turning around, a serious look on his face, “Are you sure?”

“Uh huh!”

Roy nodded, before glancing at someone over Eui-Sang’s shoulder. “Be gentle.”

“Who are you- “

Eui-Sang yelped as slim arms grabbed him around the mid-section, pulling him back and cradling him, taking his mouth in a kiss that both gentle and forceful. Meanwhile, Roy slid two hands up Eui-Sang’s top, giving each of his nipples attention as the younger man yelped into the kiss.

Na-Byul’s hand then joined Roy’s, pulling out of the kiss and murmuring into Eui-Sang’s ear, making him flush bright red.

She was a fantastic dirty talker.

His concentration was soon broken however, as Roy’s mouth encompassed his cock, Na-Byul pulling him into another kiss that soon took his breath away. There was the familiar click of a lid opening, before Roy’s finger petted its way inside him, causing Eui-Sang to moan into the kiss, trying not to squirm in their arms.

Roy picked up the pace, as Na-Byul pulled away, the pair of them listening to Eui-Sang’s frantic whispers of love, repeating them back to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He belonged in this bed now.

After a difficult case, Roy and Na-Byul dragged Eui-Sang into the room, two pairs of greedy hands undressing him, his clothes scattering all along the corridor to the room.

“We are going to try something new.” Na Byul whispered in his ear, smirking as he squirmed in excitement.

Ever since his injury, he had been treated with kid gloves.

“Deep breaths.” Na-Byul then whispered, slick fingers making their way inside him, preparing him for Roy as the older male chuckled at the following yelp Eui-Sang let out.

It seemed like they were done being gentle.

Na Byul watched as Roy grew impatient, gesturing for her to keep a hold of him as he slicked himself up and slid inside, watching as Eui-Sang gasped and arched in his grasp.

“Do you want him be nice and gentle with you?” She whispered, smirking as Eui-Sang struggled to articulate his words, “No, I don’t think you do.”

Her and Roy almost seemed to have a silent conversation over Eui-Sang’s head, before Roy changed speed and angle, hitting Eui-Sang just right. It was almost too much, and Eui-Sang was uttering hoarse, pitiful cries for mercy, for more, for everything. He wanted it faster, harder until he was on the edge and tipping over it.

Roy’s grip on his thighs tightened, before he was coming as well, leaning over to kiss Na-Byul gently on the lips, before kissing a panting Eui-Sang on the forehead.

“Perfect.” He muttered, glancing up at Na Byul, “I think we should keep him.”

“Might as well.”

“You… guys… suck.”


End file.
